ID & MI Character Interviews
by CupcakeUnicorn
Summary: Submit reivews with your questions and  the name of the character they are for!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices.**

Hey guys! I've decided to make an ID/MI character Interview. So send in reviews with your questions and the character they are meant for, after a good number of questions I will upload a chapter with the answers. Here are the characters-

Tessa

Will

Jem

Henry

Charlotte

Jessamine

Nate (ogh.)

Mortmain (eek!)

Magnus

Camille

Clary

Jace

Isabelle

Simon

Max

Alec

Luke

Valentine

Jocelyn

Maia

Raphael

And any others I forgot! R-E-V-I-E-W!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, I know I've taken forever to get this up and I'm sorry, I wrote it once and didn't like it so I rewrote it and I hope you like it. It's a little bit crack-fic and some of the characters are little OOC in some parts but not many. Special thanks to those who read and review, it means a lot! The flowing questions are from the ticking clock, itsybitsybookworm, Pyreflies Painter and AngelWarrior101. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices or the Mortal Instruments or Mr. Rodgers.**

CupcakeUnicorn: Today we're here to interview the characters of the Infernal Devices and the Mortal Instruments. Our first few questions are for Jem. What do you love most about being Will's parabatai?

Jem: Will is extremely devoted to those he cares for; even though he won't admit it. Therefore he is always there for me. He's the brother I never had.

CupcakeUnicorn: What's your biggest fear?

Jem: I worry about what will become of Will and Tessa when I die. Especially Will because he can be rather self-destructive at times.

CupcakeUnicorn: What's your favorite weapon?

Jem: My jade dragon cane.

CupcakeUnicorn: What was your first thought when you saw Church?

Jem: I knew no creature should be tortured like that. It reminded me of being tortured by Yanulo with Yin Fen.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you think of Magnus Bane?

Jem: Um, he's very…different?

Magnus: Hey, watch it unless you want to have hooves!

CupcakeUnicorn: Magnus! Get out, it's not your turn yet!

Magnus: Fine.

CupcakeUnicorn: Now, are you excited about marrying Tessa? Any second thoughts?

Jem: I never thought I would find love and get married. After I got sick, I excepted the fact that I would probably die young and alone. Tessa was like a light at the end of a dark tunnel for me. As for second thoughts, I feel selfish for marrying someone I am not always going to be there for.

CupcakeUnicorn: One last question, what do you think about Will's cannibalistic ducks?

Will: It's true! Jem saw them! We could have bred a reac of warrior, bloodlusting ducks!

Jem: Really Will? This isn't your Interview. No one cares about your dreams of murderous mallards!

!

CupcakeUnicorn: The next few are for Will. Do you think you can behave yourself?

Will: Well, if…

CupcakeUnicorn: I was being a smart-alec, it wasn't a real question.

Alec: Did someone just say my name?

CupcakeUnicorn: No! How does Cassandra put up with you guys!

Will: *shrug* I thought you were the one asking the questions.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you love most about being Jem's parabatai?

Will: He's my best friend and a great shadowhunter. Even if he dosen't believe in cannibal ducks.

CupcakeUnicorn: *facepalm* What's your biggest fear?

Will: Jem's death.

CupcakeUnicorn: How are you going to win Tessa back? If you are.

Will: Tessa is the love of my life but, I won't take her away from Jem or jeopardize their relationship. Even for what it will do to me.

CupcakeUnicorn: *sob, sob. Whips tears* How do you feel about Cecily coming to be trained at the Institute?

Will: What can I say? The Herondales all have a mind of their own.

Sophie: I'll say.

Tessa: I know what you mean, Sophie.

Tessa & Sophie: *high-five*

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you hate most about Jem's cat, Church?

Will: Jem must be a saint to take care of that cat. Church must be possessed or mentally disturbed. Though I don't think you could be tortured by those miserable Dark Sisters and come out right in the head.

Tessa: Hey!

Will: No, not you Tessa!

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you think about Jace?

Will: Jace? Who's that?

CupcakeUnicorn: Never mind, my last question is, do you consider yourself goofy?

Will: Goofy? What's that supposed to mean? Speak English, woman!

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Ok, these next questions are for Magnus. So, Magnus what do you hate most about being immortal?

Magnus: Staying the same while others I love fade and die.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you love most?

Magnus: Alec and glitter.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you think about Jace?

Magnus: Ugh, don't get me started.

Jace: Yeah, don't.

CupcakeUnicorn: Do you think Jace is vulnerable like Will or just a jerk?

Will: Vulnerable?

Jace: Jerk?

CupcakeUnicorn: Next questions are for Magnus. So, Magnus what do you hate most about being immortal?

Magnus: Staying the same while others I love fade and die.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you love most?

Magnus: Alec and glitter.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you think about Jace?

Magnus: Ugh, don't get me started.

Jace: Yeah, don't.

CupcakeUnicorn: Do you think Jace is vulnerable like Will or just a jerk?

Will: Vulnerable?

Jace: Jerk?

CupcakeUnicorn: Really guys, how many times do I have to tell you? Anyways, what do you think about Jace and Clary's relationship?

Magnus: I don't think love should be criticized but how anyone can stand to be around Jace for longer than necessary is beyond me.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you love most about Alec?

Magnus: His adorability, his obliviousness which makes him adorable but, not necessarily his sense of style. I mean would it kill him to replace some of those Mr. Rodger's sweaters!

CupcakeUnicorn: What are some of the most memorable moments of your long life?

Magnus: Hmm, when Alec kissed me in front of all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders, when I met Alec, when I met Tessa in Camille's body and when William Herondale begged me for my help, dripping rainwater all over Camille's home. Oh! And when I got banned from Peru.

CupcakeUnicorn: And, why did you go out with Camille?

Magnus: I, oh, a, ah, you see….

Alec: Yes, that's a great question! How come?

Magnus: Oh dear.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: This one is for Tessa. So, if you had a chance who would you turn into, Will or Jem?

Tessa: I would never turn into either without their permission but, if I had to choose, Will.

Will: Ha ha, I told you, Jem! You owe me!

Tessa: You bet on who I would want to turn into!

Jem and Will: Maybe….

!

CupcakeUnicorn: This one is for Henry, Why Buford?

Henry: It was my father's name.

Charlotte: I will not name our child Buford! I just won't!

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Well, I guess that leads us to our next question. So Charlotte, why not Buford?

Charlotte: Doesn't Buford Branwell sound ridiculous to you?

Henry: Charlotte, please, please, please, please….

Will: You know, William is also a great name.

!

Cupcake: Jessamine, are you feeling guilty about your betrayal?

Jessamine: I am not answering to any one until I am released! There's no one here but the Silent Brothers and they are terribly frightening!

Silent Brothers:

!

CupcakeUnicorn: A pleasure as always Jessamine. This one is for the Magister or Mortmain, apparently evil villains who want to rule the world using machines are lame now a days, what do you have to say to that?

The Magister: *pulls out a metal gun-looking thing and swings it around* Who said that?

CupcakeUnicorn: *ducks out of the way*

Tessa: There he is!

Will: *bounds into the room and jumps on The Magister's back, knocking him to the ground* I got him!

Tessa: *kicking Magister in the ribcage with a fury*

CupcakeUnicorn: Really guys! I was just interviewing him!

Tessa and Will: Oh.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: This one's for Nate, how's the afterlife going for you buddy?

Will: Yes, how's the weather there in Hell?

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Camille, When people say they don't like you, would you prefer to bite them, or seduce them THEN bite them?

Camille: Bite them. It's faster and I get something in it for me.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Ok, Clary why Jace?

Clary: Because I love him. It's that simple.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Isabelle, do you LOVE Simon?

Isabelle: What is this the Bachelor?

CupcakeUnicorn: Ok then…

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Simon, do you miss not being able to eat food?

Simon: Yeah, I feel like it's one more thing that makes me not normal.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Max, are you happy?

Max: Yeah, but I miss my family.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Alec, have you ever been attracted been attracted to a girl?

Alec: No.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: So Luke, are you going to postpone your wedding?

Luke: I've waited for this for a long time but, if I have to wait a little longer for the safety of my friends, I will.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: This ones for Valentine, Would you consider yourself better than the Magister? Considering that he is HUMAN and you're a SHADOWHUNTER yet he's just as evil as you.

Valentine: Magister? Who's that? And yes, I most certainly am!

The Magister: Valentine? What kind of villainous name is that?

Jace: Wait! Why is HE here! *Throws a dagger in Valentine's direction, it becomes implanted in the wall with a thud*.

CupcakeUnicorn: Boys! We don't need a repeat!

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Jocelyn, do you like Jace for Clary?

Jocelyn: I can see they love each other but I worry about them from personal experiences.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Maia, do you prefer Jordon over Simon?

Maia: J-. I'm not answering that!

CupcakeUnicorn: I'm beginning to wonder if I'll survive this Interview.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Raphael, do you regret becoming a vampire?

Raphael: Why do you ask, chica? No not really, it gives me power.

!

CupcakeUnicorn: Ok, these last questions are for Jace. So what about Simon made you hate him when you first met.

Jace: He had Clary. He could make her smile and laugh. He had her love, something I thought I would never get.

CupcakeUnicorn: Why did you act like a jerk to Clary even when you were in love with her the whole time?

Jace: That was before I knew we weren't siblings, I had to push her away.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you love most about being Alec's parabatai?

Jace: He's my best friend and brother. He would do anything for me and I would do anything for him.

CupcakeUnicorn: What do you love most about Clary?

Jace: Her independence, her ability to see through my flaws and love me anyways. Also, her loyalty and fearlessness.

CupcakeUnicorn: What was the saddest moment in your life?

Jace: Max's death.

CupcakeUnicorn: Does it annoy you that you have so many surnames?

Jace: No not really, they are all a part of who I am.

CupcakeUnicorn: And lastly, How do you feel about your "brother" Sebastian/Jonathan, and the whole, "we are one" business?

Jace: The same way I do about Izzy's cooking; queasy, nauseous…

Isabelle: Hey! You better take that back blondie!

CupcakeUnicorn: If I were you I would run. Fast.

**What did you guys think? Bad, terrible, horrible, good? Tell me! Review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry to fake you out with this not being a real chapter but, I wanted to make an announcement-**

**So, I will be accepted more questions in reviews or messages, whichever suits you, for the next chapter. It was really fun writing it and I hoped you liked it, so any questions, give 'em!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
